Victory at Alicante
by Krystyne
Summary: Just a little smut filled one shot the way I wanted City of Glass to end. Of course I am only borrowing Cassandra Clare's characters, she owns everything, and is a great writer. I mean no disrespect to her characters.


**Victory at Alicante**

Isabelle was right. The celebration at the center of Alicante did remind Clary of a street festival back home. And the fireworks reminded her of all the fourths of July she had spent with her mom and Simon, watching as they set off the displays in the bay near the Statue of Liberty.

Yet this was altogether different. Jace was pressed firmly against her back, his arms holding her tightly from behind. His chin rested on her shoulder and every now and then, he would place a sweet kiss there. She could feel every inch of his hard body against her soft delicate frame. But the best thing about being that close to Jace, at that moment, was the heat that radiated off him. It made Clary feel safe and loved.

Watching her friends' smiles and easy banter made her heart warm. Things where going to be okay. At least for awhile.

There had been so many changes in her life her in Idris, and there was sure to be many more. But Clary felt strong and ready for those changes.

She watched her mom and Luke and saw for the first time how happy and comfortable they were together. How had they waited all those years to be together? Clary wondered if she could have waited that long for Jace. Being apart from him for just a few days was torture. She could not imagine 20 years of waiting.

Clary was finished waiting. She had seen how quickly life could be extinguished; she knew this new world she had entered was a dangerous place. Certainly more dangerous for shadow hunters than any other creature she had come to know. Jace was here now, and she was not about to waste a minute of her time with him.

She turned her head and Jace tilted his face to look at her. She kissed him softly, letting her lips linger on his warm soft mouth.

"Jace." Clary whispered. "Let's go somewhere."

She didn't have to ask him twice. Jace took her hand and they said their goodbyes. The crowds thinned the farther from the celebration they walked. Soon they were nearly alone on the streets of the ancient city.

They did not speak for a long time as they walked along the road overlooking the canal. Every 20 steps or so one of them would stop and the couple would hold each other and kiss until they were breathless. Then they would walk some more. Clary had never felt so joyful in her entire life.

The couple stopped on a quaint stone bridge and watched the water flow beneath them. Jace was the first to look up.

"I love you." He whispered.

Clary's heart overflowed with emotion. "I love you."

She leaned up on her tip toes and kissed Jace, slowly tracing the line of his bottom lip with her tongue, begging for entrance. Jace complied, meeting the thrusts of her hot tongue with his own. For Clary, this was bliss.

Jace was a bit surprised at her ardor, but was not going to complain. Clary made him feel alive in every way. Every touch, every sensation felt new to him when he was with her. He wanted to experience everything through her eyes. He ran his hands over her slender back and over her curvy sides, pulling her hips tightly against him. He wanted Clary badly, but he would wait for her forever if that was what she wanted.

As if sensing his inner monologue Clary whispered. "I want to be alone with you."

"We are alone."

"I mean in private."

"Oh, you want to get me in private, do you? What could a nice girl like you want to do in private that she couldn't do out here in front of the world?"

Clary pushed him from behind. "Why don't you let me show you?"

Jace smiled as he let her push him toward Amatis' home. He was sure she didn't want to do anything that required privacy, but he wanted to spend more time with her. It didn't matter what they would or wouldn't be doing. Just being with Clary was more of a gift than he would ever have thought possible.

Clary pulled Jace by his hand up the stairs to her room. Jace smirked at her, still expecting nothing but a few chaste kisses and maybe some cuddling. It was enough. Though he wanted so much more, needed to show her all the feelings he had for her, this was enough.

Clary backed him against the door as she closed it. She pressed her body to his, and Jace instinctively slipped his arms around her waist. On her tip toes, she reached around Jace's neck and pulled his face to hers. She kissed him hungrily clutching fistfuls of his silky golden hair in her hands. Everything was moving so fast. She didn't know what had come over her, only that she wanted him. But she had to turn things over to him…she was so new at all this; she had to relinquish her control to him, let him be the aggressor.

She was making him crazy and Jace wanted to touch every part of her at once. He was sure at any moment it would be too much and she would stop him. And he would stop. He would always do whatever Clary wanted.

Clary kissed him breathless, plunging her tongue into his mouth and then sweetly licking his lips and gently probing his tongue with hers. Her kisses were everything he could ever imagine. She wanted him to know there was no turning back now. They were going to be together.

"Will you make love to me, Jace?" Clary whispered as she ran her fingers through his silky fair hair.

"All night, beautiful…all night." Jace said in a low husky voice that sent chills through Clary.

He then proceeded to kiss and lick the base of her neck where he knew it made her crazy with desire. Whimpers of ecstasy slipped past Clary's parted lips. Her breathing was shallow, and her body squirmed and writhed beneath him. She was his for the taking. She felt weak with need, and ready for anything he wanted to do.

Jace slowly inched his hands to the zipper on her diaphanous gown, all the while kissing her neck. When he had the zipper all the way down, he pulled back from Clary and let the gown pool at their feet. Jace's kisses traveled downward, and his hands followed the path his lips and tongue made across Clary's excited flesh.

One hand gently feathered over her neck and then the skin over her collar bone as his tongue licked along the top of her bra. Now his hands took the lead as they cupped and massaged Clary's breasts over the thin lace fabric of her bra. She couldn't suppress the moans.

Jace unhooked her bra and let his hands go back to their work as he glanced between the look of sheer bliss on Clary's face and her beautiful firm breasts. He lightly fingered her nipples watching them contract into hard peeks.

"Oh, God…put your mouth on me." Clary begged.

Jace smirked, knowing he controlled her every move. Her every desire and fantasy about this moment was all on him. She would remember everything he did tonight for the rest of her life, and he wanted to make it perfect. So far, from her reactions, he could tell he was doing a good job.

He obeyed her now, and took one nipple into his mouth, licking around it with his tongue as his lips sucked in as much of her skin as possible. Clary arched into him, whimpering and moaning at each movement of his lips and tongue on first one breast then the other. She was sure she would never make it though this night if he was going to make her feel this good.

Clary wanted to feel his skin against hers and tugged at the hem of his shirt. She peeled it off, finally getting to his hard gently scarred skin beneath. She ran her hands over his strong angled jaw line, down his neck and over his slightly protruding Adams apple, then over his broad shoulders and down to his lightly muscled chest. She lightly rubbed his nipples hoping he would like it, and watched his face as his eyes closed in rapture, and lips parted to suck in breath.

Clary pulled his body against hers, finally feeling his hot skin on her own. "You feel so good, baby." She whispered.

She backed him up toward the bed, lightly pushing him onto it. Jace smiled and backed up stretching out along the length of the bed. He looked up at her beautiful form clad only in white lace panties that he was sure she had worn just for him. A bit embarrassed under his stare, Clary climbed into bed alongside him.

They held each other, and kissed long and languidly, as they rubbed their bodies together in exquisite torture. Jace left no inch of exposed skin on Clary's torso untouched. He turned her over to kiss the back of her neck, and run his hands over her back, letting his tongue run over the small of her back just below the waistband of her panties. Clary gasped with delight as he hit the spot just where her back became her bottom. She never knew that was a particularly sensitive spot, but when Jace's tongue explored it, she went out of her mind.

Jace smiled; taking a mental inventory of the places on her body that made her wild and hot. So far he had found two not so obvious ones. He tugged on her panties, lowering them over her hips, licking and kissing her exposed skin. Finally he reached in front of her, pulling them off her. Clary took that opportunity to turn to face him.

"Jace…you're making me so crazy!" She moaned.

"That's the plan." He smiled and slipped between her legs. Again he kissed her passionately, making sure to tease her by withholding his tongue. Clary kept trying to kiss him and get to it, but he kept pulling away. By the time he gave in, Clary was whimpering with need and sucked and massaged his tongue like her life depended on it.

"Jace…I need you so bad."

Jace nuzzled her neck, working his way down her chest again to suckle each breast, as his hands roamed her ass, pulling her body close to his. He moved against her, making her feel his steel shaft against her most sensitive spot. He had made her so hot she was nearly out of control, and she reached down to his jeans trying her hardest to unfasten them. She was not having any luck with shaking hands and Jace realized he would have to do it for her. He knelt over her as he unzipped and Clary ravenously grabbed and pulled his pants down his legs. Finally he got off the bed, and let them fall.

Clary was staring at his huge erection, fascinated and scared all at once. She had seen one before, in pictures, but never realized the logistics of that…being inside…what was essentially a very small opening in her body.

Jace could sense her uneasiness. "I won't hurt you, Clary…I could never hurt you."

He climbed onto the bed, and Clary reached out tentatively to touch his erection. She ran her fingers over the tip and Jace sucked air in through clenched teeth. The sensation was amazing. She wrapped her small hand around him and moved up and down. The skin felt so soft over the hardness underneath, like nothing she had ever touched before. She continued to stroke him until he moaned in pleasure and she realized what she was doing to him.

She smiled and held out her arms to him. "I love you."

They held each other tightly, feeling what it was like to have every part of their bodies touching. Jace leaned up on his elbows and gazed into her sparkling jade eyes.

"You are all I will ever want, Clary. You're everything to me." Jace whispered as he kissed her lips sweetly.

Clary's heart nearly beat out of her chest. She didn't think it was possible to love anyone as much as she loved Jace at that moment. She deepened their kiss and spread her legs around his body, letting him sink deeper and closer to her moist entrance. She could feel him resting, pulsing against her opening.

"Are you ready for me baby?"

Clary nodded, yes. She knew there would be pain. She knew a lot about this moment for a person who had never experienced it before. She was smart and well read. She was on birth control, and intellectually she knew exactly what this was going to be like.

But her heart was beating wildly. Her fear was overwhelming, and she clung to Jace's shoulders "No, wait…just give me a minute…I'm scared, Jace."

"Don't be scared, Clary…we will not do anything you don't want to do." Jace soothed as he pushed some stray hairs off her face. "We don't have to make love tonight, Clary. We can do other things."

Jace started working his way down her body with his mouth. He kissed her breasts, then her tummy. He spread her legs with his hands and kissed her inner thighs, first one, then the other. Then Jace licked a trail up her slit, making her body twitch with desire. Instinctively her folds opened to him like petals of a flower, as he flicked her with his tongue. He found her engorged nub with his fingers and massaged and tickled it gently. Clary gasped with pleasure, nearly orgasmic immediately. Her vagina was soft and wet, but her sweet spot was engorged and firm. Jace licked it then pressed his lips to the pulsing nub and sucked it greedily. Clary could barely breathe. The sensations were like nothing she had ever felt, the tingling, the ache so perfect and intense. She moaned as Jace brought her higher and higher, the tension between her legs excruciating. She was not sure she could take any more pleasure, when her orgasm crashed over her exploding from her center throughout her entire being.

"Jace!" She screamed in ecstasy.

Jace let her finish before he stopped licking her. It made him so hot knowing he had made orgasm like that. Just watching her was such a turn on he almost came himself. Jace crawled up her body, and nuzzled her neck as her breathing returned to normal.

"Jace." Clary panted. "Now…I want you inside me…now."

And she spread her legs wider, and pulled at his hips to enter her. Jace watched her for a moment, and when he knew she meant it, he slowly entered her just a bit. There was no sign of pain on face, so he went farther. It was killing him not to thrust harder, but he wanted this to be good for both of them. Clary's eyes were shut tightly now, her fingers clutching the sheets beneath her. Jace could tell she was experiencing pain now.

"More." She panted, wanting to feel him, take all of him inside her.

Jace pushed farther in, more than half way now, and Clary gasped at the burning sensation. "I'm hurting you." He groaned.

"No…I mean yes, but I want it. All of it, Jace, go all the way in." Clary managed.

Jace wanted her so badly, he did as she said and thrust inside her. This time she kept her gasps of pain from coming out, but she still felt it. The burning was agonizing, but the feeling of having Jace inside her was like nothing she had ever known. No book could prepare her for that; they couldn't tell her how that felt. No one could prepare her for being one with the man who was meant for her.

Jace moved inside her slowly, deliberately, hoping the creases of pain he saw on her forehead would soon fade to the pleasure he had seen there earlier. Soon they did, and she looked up into his eyes. The connection was too amazing for him to ever have dreamed he could have this with another human being. He watched her as he thrust inside her, her body arching up to meet him now. She was feeling the same pleasure that he was, and it made him euphoric to know that he could do that to her.

"Oh, Clary…I love you so much." Jace whispered as he lowered his body closer to hers still thrusting inside her.

Clary could feel him against her most sensitive spot when he moved like that, and her body was reacting quickly. She had never expected to climax this way. All the books said it rarely happened like this, yet Jace was making her crazy all over again.

"Jace…oh god…it's so good."

He knew he was not going to last much longer, but he could tell she was enjoying what he was doing, so he kept up his gentle pace rubbing their bodies against each other. Soon he could tell she was close to climax and he reached between them to her sensitive clit. But before he could, she came again, moaning his name. He could feel her silky walls milking his shaft. He never knew it would feel this good inside her, and that her body could do those things to him. Within seconds of feeling her walls contract on him, he came as well, spilling hot liquid inside her body. It was like nothing he had ever experienced, and moans escaped him as he felt the full force of his climax hit him.

It was unlike any other experience he had with other girls. He never felt such a connection, the pure bliss or just being one with her. His heart felt as if it would burst out of his chest, it was so full of love for Clary.

He held tightly to her as they both regained their breathing. She never wanted to lose the connection, but Jace had to withdraw from her body, and he took her back into his arms as he did.

"You're so beautiful Clary." Jace whispered.

He held her for a long time, and Clary could tell that he was about to fall asleep. She was not going to let that happen, not yet anyway. Now that she had felt what it was like to give herself to him, she was not letting him slip off to slumber land so fast.

"Jace?"

"Mmm?"

"That was…that was, like the best thing ever!" Clary giggled.

Jace smiled. "Yep…it was."

"So how long do we have to wait until we do it again?"

Jace laughed out loud at her now, and swept her up in his arms, then pinned her on her back underneath him, holding her hands to the mattress over her head. "We don't have to wait at all beautiful." He said as he leaned down to kiss her hungry lips.


End file.
